


F*ck off, Taliesin!

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Um....crack?  My bro and I were rewatching "The Crystal Cave" and I was just so mad at everybody giving Merlin destinies and prophecies and not sandwiches and hugs, ffs!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	F*ck off, Taliesin!




End file.
